


favorite constellations

by terfina



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Idk what this is I just wanted to write about Rafinha and Marc falling in love, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terfina/pseuds/terfina
Summary: Working a dead beat job as a pizza delivery man was not the way Rafinha expected to spend his 21st birthday. Yet there he was in his shitty 1990 something Toyota driving at 1AM to some rich suburb an hour away from Barcelona to deliver five large pepperoni pizzas to a “Marc.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> note: this fic portrays Neymar as kinda a messy person. I don't mean to bash on him, Neymar is my fave so any negative things that come up on him aren't meant

Working a dead beat job as a pizza delivery man was not the way Rafinha expected to spend his 21st birthday. Yet there he was in his shitty 1990 something Toyota driving at 1AM to some rich suburb an hour away from Barcelona to deliver five large pepperoni pizzas to a “Marc.”

It wasn't even that he was working on his birthday it was that he was working a _night shift_. Rafinha would have been glad to work the day and party at night but Neymar, his coworker, roommate, and dictionary definition of hot mess, was invited to a party and asked Rafinha to cover him.

Rafinha’s thoughts were interrupted as his phone’s GPS said, “Your destination is on the left.”

Shit, Rafinha thought. This _was_ a rich suburb. The house he had parked in front had at least ten rooms and a pool. All the lights in the house were on and there was boisterous laughter echoing off the deserted street.

Rafinha carried the pizzas and receipt to the mahogany double doors. In place of a doorbell there was a voice box where you could speak into.

“Hello, I'm here to deliver pizza to Marc?”

There was a few second of silence before a voice crackled over. It was silky and smooth and spoke with the slightest of an accent, barely there, but it added a kind of spice to whatever he said. As embarrassing as it sounds, Rafinha was so enthralled by the stranger's voice he had no idea what they said.

“I'm sorry but can you repeat that?” Rafinha hoped to God that the stranger wouldn't notice his tone.

The low voice chuckled and repeated, “It's ok. I said I'll be down.”

Rafinha tapped his toes as he waited but the canter stopped as one of the doors opened. There stood a tall, blonde man with eyes so pretty Rafinha swore he could drown in them.

The stranger smiled at him, “Seventy dollars right?”

Rafinha nodded, afraid that if he said anything, he would embarrass himself more.

Marc (?) handed him the money and Rafinha handed him the pizza and receipt. Behind Marc, there were people talking and joking, most pale and blonde like him.

As Rafinha turned to leave, Marc tapped on his shoulder. It was the lightest of taps but it made Rafinha jump.

“Sorry,” Marc said, “But do you want to stay for a while? You look kind of upset.”

Rafinha smiled. God he really wanted to stay. “I have work.”

“You could say there was traffic. Your car broke down. You got arrested.” Damn this beautiful boy telling him the excuses he would repeat in an instant.

Rafinha smiled at the man and walked past him into the house. The best thing of his job? No uniform. His T-shirt and jeans were perfect for this kind of environment.

People were talking in a large, open room as ambient music played seemingly from nowhere. Doors behind them opened to s luxurious backyard with a pool and garden. Some people were obviously drunk whereas others were having lively debates on academic materials.

“You're Marc right?” Rafinha turned his head and saw that the blonde was right behind him, so close that his heart rate increased for no clear reason.

“Yeah. What's your name?”

“Rafinha.” Marc nodded at this, as if he was approving of his name. Blue eyes focused on something behind Rafinha's head. “Are you in college?”

“Yup. I'm a med student.” There was a steady buzz to the room that made Rafinha's heart slow and focus on Marc.

“Oh nice. I study astronomy.” Marc’s eyes returned back to Rafinha and smiled. “I love space to be honest.”

Rafinha laughed at how cute and sweet Marc could be. “I do too.” he admitted, “Do you have a favorite constellation?”

“Orion. I like mythology too. Fascinating stuff.”

“Yes! I love it even though it seems dusty and old.” Marc smiled at this and leaned in further.

“What's your favorite constellation?”

Rafinha gulped and stared back into him. “The Big Dipper. You can see it everywhere. At least, I think so.”

Marc smiled at this, twinkling white teeth just like the stars he studied. “Do you go to university here?”

“Mhm, I moved from Brazil to study here. I've wanted to go here since I was a kid and they offered a scholarship program to me.” One of Marc’s eyebrows raised and Rafinha felt a rush of pride.

“My parents moved here from Germany and I transferred schools not so long ago,” This would explain the mansion. No average college student could afford a house this large only for himself.

There was a shout from the kitchen: “Marc, have you seen Neymar? I think he might have broken something.”

He turned his head and answered, “Check in the pool.”

“I don't mean to pry but is this Neymar short with dyed hair?” If it was, Rafinha was going to kick him out and take his paycheck.

Marc looked back at him, “Brazilian? Yeah. Do you know him?”

Rafinha sighed, “He's my roommate and message from God to keep away from sin.”

Marc laughed, “He's my friend Leo's um, friend? Boyfriend? I don't even know to be honest.”

“Me neither. He always talks about Leo but I asked him if they were dating and he just laughed.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” The temperature in the room rose. “Or a girlfriend? Or a significant other in general?”

“No,” Rafinha laughed, praying that Marc wouldn't notice the blush that surely would be on his checks, “Do you?”

Marc opened his mouth to respond as an arm wrapped around Rafinha's neck and a drunk Neymar leaned on him.

“Raaaafinhaaaa, you can't believe these people! They think pineapple on pizza is bad!”

Rafinha tried to communicate with his eyes that this was a bad time but Neymar didn't pay any attention.

“Marc, why do you enjoy the company of such cruel and terrible people?”

Marc laughed at this and glanced at Rafinha. “I'll leave you two to it.”

He disappeared into the flood of people in his living room. Rafinha turned to face Neymar but he was walking toward the door, green in the face.


	2. morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short I'm sorry

Rafinha woke to the smell of Neymar's cooking, dangerous but good, just like Neymar himself.

He let himself absorb the sunlight hitting his body through the cracks in his blinds before slowly crawling up. Rafinha observed his face in the mirror. Ragged but passable.

Disoriented, he made his way to the bathroom. His clothes were in a pile on the floor, taken off carelessly. He almost threw his pants into the hamper before realizing his wallet was in there. Rafinha pulled it out as something else fell out.

A receipt with a phone number scrawled on it. Six words next to it to.

_I want to see you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: there are a few more chapters left. as usual you can follow me on tumblr @terztegen


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for delaying this! I promise this fic will be finished by the end of the week, I just need to clean up the last chapter.

Neymar knew how to fuck up. He also knew how to apologize.

In front of Rafinha were his favorite meals and a note. “I'm sorry for fucking up your date and making you work on your birthday.”

Neymar himself was nowhere to be found. It was Saturday, his shopping day. As strange as it sounds, Neymar was quite a responsible shopper. He made a grocery list, couponed, and made sure to shop during sales.

Rafinha mused about what to do with the number. Calling him would definite seem too clingy. Maybe he would text Marc a hangout location. No, he would wait at least a day to message Marc.

Fuck, what if Marc just wanted to talk more about stars? What if Marc wasn't even into Rafinha romantically?

Marc was too complicated to think about so Rafinha tried to concentrate on his homework. Two essays later, his mind kept returning to Marc.

He bounced a tennis ball back and forth on his bedroom wall. Call him. Throw. Text him. Catch. Call him. Throw. Text him. Catch. Call. Throw. Text. Catch.

A door slammed. Something crashed. Neymar cried, “Hijo de puta!”

“Rafinha!”

Rafinha pulled himself up and made his way to Neymar. Onions and apples were spilled under furniture and Neymar held bags filled to the brim with produce.

“What's this? Setting up a farmers market?” Rafinha got on his knees to pick up the scattered food.

“Hah,” Neymar snorted putting down the bags. “I'm trying to help you with your crush.”

Rafinha turned so fast he swore he had whiplash from that. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, you obviously wanted that dude and my dumb drunk ass wandered in at the wrong time.”

Rafinha tried to ignore Neymar but could tell he was staring smugly at him. “I really fucking hate you at times.”

Neymar laughed. “Ok here's the thing. I know Marc from Leo,” Rafinha groaned at this, knowing how much passion Neymar had for Leo, “and he's gonna invite Marc to dinner win us tonight.”

Rafinha's head was full of reasons of why   
this was a bad idea but before he could say any of them, Neymar was talking again. “He knows you're here so it'll show if he really wants you or doesn't care.”

“I really fucking hate how forward you are.” Neymar just winked at him. 

 

 

* * *

 

Rafinha didn't know why he was fussing so much over a dinner for a guy who's birthday he didn't even know. He wanted every dish to be perfect, the layout of the table to be consistent and angular, the temperature to be exactly 72 degrees.

Marc was supposed to arrive at 7:30; Rafinha killed time by walking laps around the kitchen table. Neymar watched him pace the kitchen, frowning. Finally, “That's not going to do anything.”

Rafinha shot him an annoyed look but sat down. “Who else is coming again?”

“Leo, Geri, Dani, Jordi, Bartra, and Iniesta.”

“Wait, Iniesta is coming? I can't flirt in front of him. It's like going on a date with your dad watching.” Neymar shook his head as Rafinha began pacing again.

 

* * *

 

Jordi was the first to arrive, a grin on his face as he greeted Rafinha, confirming his theory that Neymar told everyone why he threw the dinner. “Remember Rafinha, if you don't use protection, you'll get an infection.”

Geri, Bartra, and Iniesta all arrived on time. The only one who were missing were Dani (who was always fashionably late), Leo (probably coming with Marc), and Marc (probably ditching to throw another rich kid party).

Finally, at 7:34, four minutes past the time Neymar had told Leo, the doorbell rang. Rafinha jumped from the couch he was playing FIFA on to answer the door, followed by laughter from Geri and Neymar.

Leo stood there, a smile on his rugged face. If Rafinha had to choose someone for Neymar, it would have been Leo. He was such a calming presence, reserved and relaxed, yet also a force to be reckoned with. He balanced Neymar out perfectly, comforting and completing him.

Behind him, Marc was tying his shoelaces, golden head bent down and legs flexed. Rafinha relaxed; the situation seemed under control, the night wouldn't be so bad.

“Hello,” Leo said, his voice soothing.

Marc stood up and Rafinha was ashamed of how fast his eyes darted to him, “Hi.”

Marc smiled at him, all teeth and eyes as he entered. “How have you been?”

“Good, you?” This wasn't so hard, Rafinha thought, he could make it work if he tried.

This thought was struck down the moment Marc sat down next to Geri and Jordi and they began trying to hit on Marc for Rafinha.

“You're older than Rafinha? That's good! My girlfriend is ten years older than me,” Geri would say until Jordi would interrupt, “Relationships are overrated; as long as you long care for them, you don't have to label whatever you have going on.”

The harassment didn't end even during dinner. Occasionally Iniesta or Bartra would try to change subjects but it would be turned into another question on Marc’s zodiac sign or career. Neymar, the smug bastard, watched all this with an amused eye next to Leo: the kings of the dinner table.

“Um, I'm going to the bathroom,” Marc said after another trap Geri had set upon him (“How many children do you want? Would you compromise with your spouse on the amount?”).

“Here, I’ll show you where it is,” Rafinha said, jumping up so quickly and powerfully that he almost knocked his plate off the table. Marc shot him a thankful look.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Rafinha turned to Marc. “I'm sorry about them.”

A laugh, low and rich. “It's okay, I get it.”

“It's just that we’re a kind of family and they don't want me to get hurt,” he stopped in front of the bathroom door, “Also Geri and Jordi love to fuck with people.”

Another laugh. Rafinha swore these laughs had healing powers, like how a cat purring could thicken human bones or something like that.

“Do you actually have to use the bathroom?”

“No,” Marc admitted truthfully, “I just wanted to get away for a moment.”

This time Rafinha laughed. “Do you want to get out of here? I know a place we could hang out away from them.”

Marc nodded his head and Rafinha led him to the front door, grabbing his keys and shoes. The living room was filled with sound, a hole for Marc and Rafinha to escape into the night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The night air was fresh and cool, a pleasant opposite of Rafinha’s apartment. Leaves on the trees swayed slowly with the wind as light from the night sky shone through cracks in the canopy.

 

Marc walked fast, his head looking looking forward, “It's a nice night isn't it?”

 

“Mhm,” Rafinha hummed, pausing to lean against his car, “Do you want to go anywhere in particular?” 

 

The German shook his head, “No, but if you want to then yes.”

 

Rafinha looked down at his shoes, a beaming smile on his face, “I do know a really nice place but it depends on the weather.”

 

A blonde eyebrow raised at him, “Let's go then.”

 

* * *

 

On the edge of Barcelona, on a cliff facing the sea, there was a beige rock. Worn by time and erosion, it formed a flat slab, perfect for sitting cross-legged and watching the sky and sea.

 

Rafinha smiled to himself as he exited his car, knowing that the blonde would love it. He watched Marc’s face for any expression and was rewarded with green eyes widening and a spreading toothy grin.

 

“How did you find this place?” Marc asked as he walked to the rock. His fingers ran over the crevices and craters on its face.

 

“Um, it's embarrassing...When I first moved here I used to get drunk all the time. I wasn't a party drunk like Neymar, I was an adventurous ‘let’s-go-discover-lost-civilizations-and-move-to-Iceland drunk,’” Marc smiled again at this, “So I ditched a beach party I was at and walked barely a quarter of a mile north thinking I would swim to Marseille but I stopped to puke and found this place.”

 

“It's nice. I like it,” A pause as green eyes took in the environment, “You can see so many more stars here.”

 

Rafinha hummed in agreement. A hand touched his, first fingertips, then a palm on the back of his hand. “Did you know you can't actually see millions of stars in the sky? There's only like ten thousand visible to the naked eye.”

 

“I think I'm seeing one right now.”

 

Marc laughed again, like water rushing over stones. Wasn't it worth it, working that night, if he could hear that laugh? “Technically we all are stars.”

 

“We are?” 

 

“The same elements that created the stars are in our bodies.” Marc said, his eyes shining more bright than anything in the night.

 

“Looking at you I can believe that.”

 

Marc looked at him, a smile playing at his lips and then back to the night sky. It was worth it.

 

“Look, there's Ariadne,” His pale hand outlined the sharp lines of the crown.

 

“Have you heard her story?” Rafinha wasn’t sure if the goosebumps on his arms were from the sea breeze or how close Marc was to him.

 

“No, how does it go?”

 

“So Athens had been invaded by Minos and forced the city to send 14 teens every few years to be killed by the Minotaur. Theseus was the son of the king and he was sent one year and this girl named Ariadne falls in love with him,” Marc’s head was turned to the stars but his eyes were closed, “So she helps him get out of the maze and he marries her but he has no passion for her. So following the trait of Greek heroes being assholes, he abandons her on a beach.”

 

“That’s terrible.”

 

“I know. But then Dionysus, this god of wine and perversion, finds her and falls in love with her. He places this crown on her head and it’s lifted up to the heavens.”

  
Fingers laced and eyes connected, “I swear, I’ll get you a crown like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting so long! i felt so bad for publishing this late i had a really hectic week and now a cheeto for president :/

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! :) you can follow me on tumblr @bicyclekicking


End file.
